Recently, fine processing techniques and fine processing apparatuses have been developed for processing at a level that is finer than the visible light wavelength, such as those in semiconductor processing techniques. Further, techniques and apparatuses for working of optical elements having a structure on a light wavelength level have been developed, such as photonic crystals different from electronic elements. In particular, in the field of optical elements, a process for producing a two-dimensional air-bridge type photonic crystal is disclosed, which process employs electron-beam lithography and reactive-ion-beam etching (Physical Review Letters, vol. 86, No. 11, p. 2289). Further, a process for producing a three-dimensional photonic crystal is disclosed, in which the three-dimensional photonic crystal is produced by laminating different substances alternately by auto-cloning on a two-dimensional periodic structure formed on a substrate (Applied Physics Letter, vol. 77, No. 26, p. 4256). Further, a process for producing a three-dimensional photonic crystal is disclosed, in which fine Si spheres are arranged in a solvent (Nature, vol. 414, p. 289).
Although structures having a desired two-dimensional configuration can be produced by a semiconductor processing technique, the processing in the height direction is conducted by a lamination technique, so that a three-dimensional fine periodic structure cannot readily be produced. Further, in the aforementioned process of lamination of different substances on a two-dimensional periodic structure formed on a substrate, there are difficulties associated with the necessity to maintain strict cleanliness and flatness of the substrate for processing, a lengthy amount of time required for lamination, the need for labor to exchange the laminating substance, and the need for conducting evacuation for film formation. In the process of arrangement of styrene spheres in a solvent, there are problems associated with the necessity to maintain the flatness of the substrate, to control the temperature and the humidity of the preparation atmosphere, and that a time period of days or months is required for the arrangement formation.